With Force
by Valzer
Summary: None of Abby's plans seems to work - she takes it to the extremes. Tony/Ziva and strong Abby/McGee hinting.


**Hey hey People.**

**Sooo, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. Hope you like it ;)**

Tony and Ziva were standing behind Tony's desk when McGee came into work; he was late and could already hear imaginary Tony commenting on him being late the third time this week. Tim couldn't really help it. Someone was keeping him up until way after his usual bedtime.

However, no comment made its way toward McGee.

Actually neither Tony nor Ziva made any sounds. At all.

He looked around, Gibbs wasn't there. Why wasn't he? Because he has the day off, stupid. Woo, campfire.

Looking at Tony's desk again, he saw them in the same position as before – doing the evil stares at each other. At first Tim thought that they were pulling yet another practical joke on him, but their staring competition had nothing to do with him. At least he hoped it didn't.

He shook the uneasy feeling off himself and went to his desk. Just as he was about to sit down, he saw Abby walking towards him. She stopped before Tony and Ziva.

"Uhhmn guys. What are you doing?" she asked, but no answer came, they kept staring at each other, not moving one tiny bit.

"…Ziva…Tony… SPECIAL AGENT DINOZZO!" Tony looked at Abby and Ziva turned her head just after him.

"I believe I won, Tony." She snatched the chocolate bar from his desk and went to sit at her own.

"I believe it was a tie, Zeevah." Tony said, as he crossed the space between the two desks and stood behind Ziva's chair. She stood up, while holding the bar away from him.

"No way. I won it." Tony tried to take the bar from her, but he couldn't. After a minute he stopped and let her have the bar.

Abby and Tim looked at Tony and Ziva and then at each other. Tim could see she had the I-want-Tony-and-Ziva-to-get-together look in her eyes. He sighed. She had spent way too much time trying to get them together, in the beginning it had been subtle things, like bumping into one of them when they stood next to each other. But now it had been taken to a whole new level. Last night she had been talking about different plans; locking them in some room. Tim had then pointed out that Ziva could pick a lock in no time – that had not made her mood better, but at least she had stopped going on about them.

He looked towards the non couple again – they were sitting at their respective desks, Ziva munching on the chocolate bar and Tony staring longingly at it – or Ziva, he didn't know for sure.

"Brain Matter is playing tomorrow, you have to come!" Ahh, that's why she came up here.

"Su…sure… Look, I have to get started, I'll talk to you later. Lunch?"

"Yay Timmy! You're the best! I'll see you at lunch." She jumped a few times, hugged him and then she was off towards the elevator.

"Sooo McLate. Yuppers, I saw you. Aaaand you were late" Tony said in a teasing tone. However Tim knew that the tone wouldn't be the teasing kind if he knew why he was late. It would be murderous. Ziva had figured it out the first time he was late for work. The whole thing was new and he wouldn't want anything to ruin it, so he had pulled her aside and told her, not to tell anybody about them.

He ignored Tony and he intended on ignoring him at least until lunch.

Lunchtime couldn't get here fast enough.

Abby walked into the squad room the second time that day. She had figured out her plan. It was brilliant, really, it was.

In the bullpen she saw Tim and Ziva sitting there, catching up on paperwork. But Timmy wasn't really doing much else but staring at his computer screen. Perhaps a teensypeensy bit of a joke would wake him up. No. She had planned for this to happen to Tony. Timmy would figure it out in no time.

While talking to Ziva and Timmy (who had zoned out of his trance) about what she was going to do to Tony's computer.

"I'll change the password, and his background. I thought of doing the reappearing box, but it'll all be too much for our Tony." She said while typing a few letters.

"Abby, you ready for lunch yet?" McGee asked, she could tell he was getting impatient.

"Let's just watch Tony, he's walking in now. Then we'll go eat, Timmy." She said, and her face grew into one big smile, as she hid behind Gibbs's desk.

Tony sat down, let his fingers travel their usual way over the keyboard, but when he couldn't get access, he looked at McGee.

"Hey, McPassword. You changed it. Change it back!" He said.

"I didn't change it, but I'll just reset it for you then." He said, Abby could tell that he, despite being impatient, was looking forward to seeing the look on Tony's face.

"Whatever, Probie. Fix it."

"There you go. All fixed. Now your old password should be able to log you in."

Tony logged in, screamed and jumped away from the screen, when he saw the picture. Ziva walked over to him and looked at it. She started laughing.

"You look…and…she…and ahahha…why would you…" She laughed harder, and when she finally sobered up, she continued:"…save this as your background? Looks like you like having her hand there." She started laughing again.

On his screen was a picture of him, almost naked. The only thing that covered his privates, was a bag from the underwear store, which was being held by a woman in her underwear, who looked remarkably like Marge Dursley from Harry Potter.

"I was helping her. Talked me into doing this thing for charity. Then she started stalking me. Really wasn't funny! She left food at my door!" He said, while frowning. Ziva laughed harder.

Abby walked up to them, she had actually just done all this fiddling with the computer, because she was bored. Her actual plan would have taken like no time.

She stood so she had one of them on each side. Lifted both her hands slowly, to the back of their heads, while she talked about the concert. Then she pressed their heads together, their lips met and they looked surprised for a second, then pulled apart from the wannabe kiss.

"Guys! Really! I have done EVERYTHING to get the two of you together. I've driven Timmy crazy, just by talking about how I could get you together. I do this, it was perfect, it was simple, all you had to do was stand there and move your god damned lips! If you do not kiss this instant I'm afraid I have to take out the big guns!" She was frustrated, how could they not see it? Did they not know that they are perfect together? Man they sucked.

As she looked up, after her short thought, she agreed with herself. They really sucked…and touched…and…she had to make them go somewhere else.

"Soooooo, I take that back. You might wanna take this somewhere else though." Abby said, went over to McGee and pulled him to the elevator, while he looked over his shoulder, just in time to see the agents head towards the fire escape.

**So. The end of my first fanfic. It had been stuck in my mind for a while, and I wanted to let you guys read it. Man.. who knew I had to wait two days before I could upload it :/**

**I've actually been thinking of doing the same thing to my two oblivious friends, who doesn't seem to know, that they are made for each other. **

**Well anyways, if you have any thoughts on this piece, I would very much like to know.**

**I like constructive criticism ;)**


End file.
